Warrior Cat Lemons
by DoritosNDip
Summary: Looking for requests! I will do anything, from clanbangs to love, just request!
1. Chapter 1

**Foxlight x Applepaw (Rape)**

Applepaw blinked as sunlight casted a dappled shadow on her pastel coat. The bracken creaked above her head, and she could hear her friend Troutpaw shuffling about in his best. Applepaw had always liked the brown Tom, with his intelligent green eyes, and his thin and agile build. Since she was lectured by her only two surviving family members- her two brothers Addergorse and Foxlight- about intercourse, Applepaw couldn't help but think of all the things she and Troutpaw could do together, and that didn't just mean hunting or going on patrols.

After returning from the sun high patrol, the young apprentices the skipped over to the fresh kill pile, ready to take her payment for trekking through the woods with a band of grouchy warriors. The pastel calico picked up a brown shrew delicately, and noticed it's thin, dainty brown tail. _Looks like Troutpaw's tail._ The shecat found herself thinking about the older apprentice, but snapped out of her romanticising and took her favourite spot in the shade beside the elder's den. As Applepaw took her first few bites of her meal, her oldest brother Foxlight came up to her. **"Enjoying that are you?"** He grunted. Applepaw knew he didn't like her, and she didn't like him. He wasalways verbally abusing her and Addergorse, but he would stand up for both of them, that was how a true brother was meant to act in Applepaw's eyes. As the young shecat silently, Foxlight flicked his tail impatiently, **"I wanted to show you this cool abandoned rabbit warren I found while hunting."** _Strange, why does he want to show me that?_ But none the less, Applepaw shrugged, **"Alright."** She mumbled through the shrew.

As the two siblings made their way deeper into the woods, Applepaw noticed her brother's behaviour change. **"Hey um, Foxlight, there aren't usually any rabbits this deep in the woods, y'see, there's too man-"** The young shecat got the breath knocked out of her petit body as a heavy weight slammed into her side, causing the calico to fall over. **"Be quiet bitch."** She heard a low voice growl, and realised it was Foxlight on top of her. **"W- what? Where there rogues?"** By now Applepaw was use to her brothers otherworldly cussing. _Must have got it off some kittypet._ The apprentice snorted in her head, but for speaking she received a harsh flick over her ear, **"I said, shut up!"** She felt her brother flipping her onto her belly and poking his nose at her rear. **"W-what are you doing Foxlight?"** Applepaw stuttered, half out of fear and half out of shock. The red warrior flicked her across the ear again and the small shecat fell silent, only letting a small whimper escape her lips. **"Oh, how will Addergorse react when he knows I stole your virginity?"** Applepaw could hear her brother mutter, a crooked grin speaking on his handsome maw. _Virginity? But it's not right to mate with your kin!_ The small calico tended her muscles and bolted for it, but only after getting about a yard, she felt something snag her tail painfully. **"Oh, that wasn't smart slut."** The red Tom pushed her back down into a crouch and circled his kin, who was defensively curling her tail around her heindquarters. **"What shall I do first? Maybe I'll just do it dry, to make you suffer."** Applepaw's brother spat the last word like he found a piece of foxdung in his vole. Foxlight padded behind the apprentice and Applepaw could hear moans coming from behind her, but she was too scared to look. Foxlight continued pleasuring himself for a few more minutes, which felt like an eternity for Applepaw. Eventually, the moaning deceased, and she could feel her brother's nose nudging away at her tail. **"C'mon you bitch! Move that thing!"** After that sentence escaped his jaws, Applepaw yipped as a sharp pain was sent through her tail, and she felt the soft trickle of blood on her patched pelt. **"Much better.."** The apprentice now realised, that by moving her tail, her core was now fully exposed. Foxlight chuckled and mounted the apprentice, lining up his tomhood with her tailhole. **"You ready slut?"** He yowled, before mercilessly sending a shockwave of pain through his young sister's body. Applepaw's claws dug onto the fertile earth under her, desperately trying to pull herself away from the mess, but she wasn't going anywhere. **"Moving will only make it worse!"** Foxlight growled over her sister's screams of protest. Soon the Tom was faced with a barrier and muttered under his breath and slid himself out of his sisters anus, sending a shiver up Applepaw's spine. **"Not done yet slut."** He growled, bracing his back legs and slamming into the apprentice's brittle body once more, sending pain from her tailtip to her muzzle.

Applepaw had given up on escaping at this point, but as her brother slammed into her rougher than he did before, she felt more tears streaming down her pretty calico face, and her claws tearing up tufts of grass. Feeling violated, she could smell the slight scent of blood trickling down her behind, and the satisfied grunt of her brother. **"Now, talk dirty to me, or I swear to StarClan we can have more fun than this."** At this, Applepaw whimpered, but Foxlight gripped her hips tighter and dug his claws slowly into her pelt, drawing blood to the surface. **"Do it."** He sneered, spitting in her ear. The apprentice shivered and a large sigh suppressed her quivering body. **"I'm yours master! Use me 'till I faint! I'm yours- OH!"** The small apprentice's hips buckled as the red Tom began thrusting into her tailhole, **"Keep going!"** Foxlight threatened, picking up speed and volume in grunts. **"OH! Mate with me like I'm in StarClan! Fill me with your lovely juice! Mate me until we can mate no moHHH!"** Foxlight could feel her pelt being ripped from her back by he brother's ferocious claws, and his grunts got louder. The red warrior yowled and pulled off the young shecat, panting. After lying on the forest floor, his tomhood exploded into a fountain of juices. Applepaw winced as some landed on her own pelt. The red Tom sighed and threw his head back, **"Here, now."** He grunted. Applepaw wearily made her way over to her brother, nearly tripping over herself. **"Clean it, now."** He growled, pawing at his finger shaft. The apprentice gulped, but before she could say anything in protest, a paw was at the back of her head and she was being bobbed up and down on Foxlight, who was grunting and purring like mad. **"Keep going! Or I'll really give you somerging to cry about!"** Applepaw continued making her way up and down her brother's length, her tears soaking it as much as her saliva. It tasted salty, but other than it didn't taste that bad. Suddenly, there was howling in the distance, and Foxlight stood up, with Applepaw falling under him and her maw still clamped into him. **"Oh shit.. A patrol."** Foxlight looked under his legs to his messofasister. **"If you tell anyone- even Addergorse- you're crowfood."** The red Tom sneered, before bounding off and leaving Applepaw sobbing in a pile of blood, tears, and juices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Littlecloud x Mintgaze x Dirtpaw ( Lust )**

The fluffy White Tom made his way through the forest, the moody leaves crinkling under his paws. The half-deaf medicine cat blinked his mismatched eyes, and scented the air. He was looking for catmint, their stock was running low and they may need it for later in leafbare. Mintgaze sat down and shook a leaf that was clinging onto his shoulder, so that it floated back onto the forest floor silently, going back to the rest of the leaves that created the soft carpet underpaw. Shaking his pelt again, incase there were any more stranglers, Mintgaze stood up and continued walking deeper into the forest on the hunt for catmint.

A few moments pasted, and Mintgaze flicked his good ear, hearing low grunts and rumbles coming from the bush in front of him. It smelled like one of his fellow clan mates, but their scent was masked by the stench of semen. _Gross._ The Tom muttered in his head. As a medicine cat, he never even though of doing that to himself, but none the less the White Tom was interested in what the cat was doing, so he pulled back the leaves slightly, and saw Littlecloud, the warrior, fondling with his tomhood. He seemed too busy to notice Mintgaze starting at him, half in disgust and half in interest. The tabby warrior continued to caress his shaft, letting his tongue roll out of his head as he threw it back with a small yowl. Mintgaze found his mouth beginning to water, and felt his own length between his legs stiffen and begin to slide out of it's protection. The White Tom couldn't help himself, and leapt into the bush.

Littlecloud yelped as the large, White medicine cat of his clan joined him in the bush. **"Hey!"** He growled, but send his head back in pleasure as Mintgaze began running his own length to Littlecloud's. **"Urg, oh YEAH!"** The tabby warrior heard the medicine cat grumble. Mintgaze was bouncing on top of the small warrior, who's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, but his mouth was lying open speechless. **"Oh- YEAH! Littlecloud, your dick is so gooOOOH!"** The White tom's length exploded into a fountain of thick, White liquid, and it splashed on Littlecloud's face; who lapped it up greedily. **"M-more! More Mintgaze! More! UGHH!"** The tabby warrior found himself letting his load go in the White tom's face, who licked it seductively off his own maw. **"You taste, URH, good! Littlecloud!"** The medicine cat growled, before he flipped the smaller Tom on his belly. **"Time for the real fun!"** _But, but he's a medicine cat, he doesn't know how to ma-_ **"OHH!"** The White Tom slammed into Littlecloud's tailhole, sending pain and pleasure into the Warriors body. Littlecloud's eyes were glazed as he scrambled on the leaves and dirt below him, trying to get Mintgaze in deeper. **"Harder! HARDE-"** The small tom's body shook in an orgasm, and his shaft exploded once more, this time it poured into the ground in a sticky puddle below the pair. **"Talk dirty to me!"** He heard Mintgaze yowl, slamming into the smaller tom's anus harder and faster in every thrust. His barbs tore Littlecloud's tunnel painfully, and blood was starting to mix with the semen on the forest floor, but Mintgaze wasn't stopping anytime soon. **"Oh Mintgaze! Fill me with your escence! Forget the Medicine Cat Code! Dominate me! Make me your territory! I'm yours! Ugh, ahh!"** The White Tom released his load into Littlecloud's tailhole. There was too much, that it dribbled and bubbled out of the opening and around Mintgaze's shaft. The loud, squishy slapping of flesh among flesh grew louder, and Littlecloud's wails of pleasure grew louder, **"MORE!"** The tabby demanded, but Mintgaze pulled out of him and slumped onto the forest floor in the puddle of juices. The medicine cat was exhausted, and the warrior was not. Littlecloud climbed on top of the White Tom and lowered himself onto his belly, their tomhood's clashing. **"Urgh, uhh."** The satisfying grunts of both toms filled the small area, but what the tom's didn't hear was the soft rustling coming from outside the bushes.

Dirtpaw cautiously poked her head through the bush, and saw one Tom on top of her mentor. **"Mintgaze!"** She screeched, but then saw his eyes glazed with lust. _He's not being attacked, they're.. Mating.. But they're both toms!_ The dusty shecat was very confused at this, but without warning she was dragged into the bush and pushed into a hunting crouch. The medicine cat wiggled in attempt to break free, but the two tons had turned into mating machines, and weren't letting her go. **"Stop!"** She yowled, tears forming in her wide eyes. The apprentice was silenced by her mentor shoving his large member in her mouth and his paw on her head. Reluctantly, she began bobbing her way down and up his length, tears and semen soaking her fur. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body; Littlecloud had began thrusting into her. The apprentice tried to break free, but his grip on her scruff tightened, making her arch her back. **"Now now.."** She heard the warrior growl through her fur. The thrusts were getting harder, and this caused Mintgaze's length to go further down his apprentice's throat, making her gag. The tabby warrior on top of her stopped thrusting into her brittle frame, as he was faced with a wall. Slowly retreating out of her core, Dirtpaw shivered with relief, but then she was slammed back into with such force that it shot her forwards into Mintgaze's sacks. Her face slapped against the wet flesh, and the medicine cat forced her to stuff it all in her mouth. She could smell the metallic scent of blood. _There goes my virginity._ She cried in her head, as the Tom slamming into her grunted louder. **"Uh, uh, uh. Yeah you slut, you like my junk in your trunk huh? Uh, uh, YEAH!"** The warrior spat at the apprentice, letting go of her scruff. Dirtpaw found herself beginning to enjoy this, but as she was beginning to match the Warriors pace, he pulled out of her and Mintgaze removed her head from his shaft. **"Switching."** Mintgaze grumbled, going to his apprentice's rear and slamming in harder than Littlecloud had, and with a larger package to offer.

Littlecloud was about a taillength away from the apprentice's face and frowned. He walked back over to her hind, and mounted her beside Mintgaze, slamming into her tailhole. Both toms working in her, Dirtpaw's body shook violently in an orgasm, releasing her own white liquid on the forest floor, and at the same time both toms offloaded in her, Mintgaze's semen mixing with his apprentice's. **"OHHH!"** Dirtpaw's gaze was now clouded with lust, and she was having trouble keeping up with both toms.

This went on for what felt like forever to the apprentice, but she loved every second of it. Mintgaze's length wasn't as long as Littlecloud's, but it was about double the width. Eventually, both toms let off another load, which sent a chain reaction to the young shecat and hers dribbled out of her torn core and around Mintgaze. The two toms pulled out of her, panting. Dirtpaw smiled weakly and sat back, beginning to run the juices back into her slit, wanting to savour them.

Mintgaze turned to look at Littlecloud and smiled, **"Again?" "Again."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'll be taking requests for a bit.**

 **If they're cannon cats, please tell me who you want involved and what scenario will it be? ( Lust, rape, or love ) I'll also make a whole clan mate if you like, just tell me what clans and what book it happens in!**

 **If they're OCs, please fill in the forum below for each cat, and give me the scenario!**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:**

 **Crush:**

 **Does deed with:**

 **Personality:**

 **Description:**

 **Other features:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stonefur x Blackfoot x Darkstripe ( Rape )**

The soft crunching of bones filled the air as Tigerstar adjusted himself on the large pile of prey carcasses, Leopardstar at his side. **"Stonefur. These kits are half clan and do not belong in this clan."** The large tabby growled, curling his lips. The grey Tom who was staring up at him from the ground trembled, but stayed put. **"There is no need to kill them! W-we can send them off to another clan or something, right Leopardstar?"** The deputy turned to face the Bengal shecat, but Leopardstar looked away, avoiding her friends devastated gaze. Tigerstar smirked, **"You know they don't belong here, don't you?"** He turned his gaze to her, and quickly glancing over her slim body. Leopardstar glared at him, but remained silent. **"Very well. I assume you don't mind if I do this then- Darkstripe, Blackfoot, finish him off."**

The larger of the two toms padded closer to the trembling deputy, licking his maw. **"Hey there Stone. We're gonna have some fun."** Darkstripe rumbles, as Blackfoot came from behind him and flicked his white tail in Stonefur's face. **"Indeed."** He purred, narrowing his yellow eyes at the deputy, who didn't understand. _What are you waiting for? Kill me!_ Suddenly, Darkstripe shoved his penis into Stonefur's maw, sending a shiver down his back. The barbs raked the inside of his mouth, and it tasted salty. _What in the name of StarClan?_ Stonefur cursed in his head, as Darkstripe fondled with the fur on top of his head and pushed him down further on his thick length, making him gag terribly. He could see Blackfoot out of the corner of his eye, and heard shocked gasps and meows from the crowd who were forced to watch the public embarrassment

Blackfoot smirked and unsheathed one of his paws, before slowly inserting a claw into Stonefur's tailhole. The grey Tom wailed on Darkstripe's member, and the dark tabby's throat rumbled in a purr. Blackfoot continued pressing his claw in deeper, and Stonefur's body squeezed his claw, making Blackfoot begin to grow harder. Then, he inserted two claws, then three, and eventually, nearly his whole paw was in Stonefur's bleeding anus. The grey cat was shivering and tears streamed down his cheeks, as he continued giving Darkstripe the time of his life by the purring the dark Tom was letting out. Blackfoot eventually got bored of this, and decided to up the game. The Tom looked around, and saw some reeds. He rushed over to them, pushing his way through the crowd of onlookers, and nipped some of the stems gently at the base; he only picked a few of the thickest. The Tom returned to his friend and the deputy. Blackfoot then bent the reeds in half, and shoved them up the grey tom's tailhole, who cried out loud and bit down on Darkstripe's member. The large grey tabby hissed and swiped at one of Stonefur's ears, cutting a deep notch in it. After that, Stonefur quietly sobbed. This was all going on as Hawkpaw and Mothpaw watched with wide eyes, behind two warriors that were stopping the apprentices from running away.

Again, Blackfoot got bored of twisting and pumping the reeds into Stonefur's hole, and pulled them out sharply, leaving quite a bit still in the sobbing tom's body. The white and black cat sneered, before mounting the grey Tom and pumping into him mercilessly, intentionally shoving the rest of the reeds deeper into his body. The grey cat let out another wail, and Darkstripe growled, burying his claws deeper into Stonefur's shoulders. Blackfoot grunted and yowled in bliss, before letting off his load in the tom's tunnel. It felt like his head was exploding, and he could see stars above him. _Oh, I hope StarClan is enjoying this show._ Blackfoot sneered, continuing to hump the poor grey Tom. Darkstripe let out a yowl and shot his seed in the deputy's mouth, who reluctantly drank up most of it, sending another rumble in Darkstripe's throat. Blackfoot continued pumping into the grey Tom with his large, black member, grunting and throwing his head back. **"Enough!"** The two toms instantly stop violating the other one, and turned to look at Tigerstar. **"Finish him."** And with those few words, Darkstripe quickly jerked his hips up to raise Stonefur's neck, and bit down on his spine, filling the clearing with the sound of crunching bones once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lionblaze x Breezepelt ( Rape/Lust, suggested by secretagent1 )**

The soft crunching of leaves underpaw gave away the large toms spot, and the hare darted away. Hissing at his clumsiness, Lionblaze bounded after the skinny animal. It was old, and it should be easy to catch. The magnificent golden Tom caught up with it's hind, and a massive paw knocked the animal off balance, sending it skidding into a bush. Lionblaze smirked and jumped into the bush after it, _That was easier than I though._ The warrior grunted, before finishing off the trembling prey with a bite to the neck. It's blood began to seep out of it's delicately cut fur, and began to stain Lionblaze's paws. _Mousedung._ Dragging the prey out of the bush and into a small clearing, he saw a puddle left over from the previous shower. _Perfect!_ He meowed his his head, skipping over to it and dunking his paws in the cool rain, making the water slowly turn brown with the prey's blood. Lionblaze then returned to the prey, but a soft rustling behind him caught his attention. A shadow with bright Amber eyes was watching him. **"Hello?"** The ThunderClan warrior meowed. The shadow smelt of WindClan, and it was similar to his own and his kin. Before he could think further, noise exploded from the bush and the dark figure kept at him, their claws glistening in the sunhigh light.

Lionblaze was taken back from the powerful force that hit him. He struggled underneath the weight of the black cat, claws scraped against flesh, pieces of fur were flying in his face; the attacker and his own. _I can't let them win!_ The determined warrior was so concentrated in his thoughts, that he didn't realised they had squabbled right into a bush, it's thorns and thick vines entangling him. Lionblaze spat angrily as the attacker leaped off him, then he could see who was the culprit. It was Breezepelt, his half brother, and by far the word cat alive in this forest. **"Hey there little kitty cat."** His kin sneered, lashing his tail. Breezepelt hadn't had his pelt snagged in the thorns as Lionblaze had, since the black pelted Tom was much skinnier and agile than his ThunderClan brother.

" **What do you want?"** The golden warrior growled, still attempting by the wriggle free from the thorns.

" **Oh, nothing. I just wanted to repay you for being such a good brother, and such a good toy for Heathertail, my mate."** Breezepelt spat the last word right in Lionblaze's face, making his ears slide back and return a spit.

" **Well if you have her, why aren't you with her now? Go on, run back home to the moors and snuggle up with your pussy cat!"**

This made Breezepelt's eyes widen, then narrow and the smaller Tom smirked. **"Oh, I'll show you who's the pussy."** He taunted, before making his way awkwardly around Lionblaze.

" **Wait, what are you doing?"** The ThunderClan Tom lashed his tail in Breezepelt's face, but the dark Tom snapped his jaws around a the tip. Of course, this didn't affect Lionblaze, but he stopped thrashing about. **"Get back here so I can fight you like a toOHHHH FUCK!"** Lionblaze's rank was cut short, as Breezepelt shoved thorns into his tailhole.

" **Yeah, you like that in your ass? Wait 'till my dick's in you. Then you have something to shout about."** Breezepelt continued pumping the plant into Lionblaze's ass, making red liquid fall on the floor and form a small puddle of blood.

" **B-Breezepelt, stop!"** The golden warrior arched his back, but his kin wouldn't stop. He could smell the soft scent of blood, and the saltiness of semen; Breezepelt was turned on by this. **"Breezepelt! I swear to StarClan! When I- OHH FUCK YEAH! OHH UGH!"** Breezepelt continued to shove the plant into Lionblaze's body, and his paw was starting to go in. His claws unsheathed, and it tore inside his brothers tunnel.

" **You like that? Huh? Oh fuck!"** Lionblaze's muscles contracted around Breezepelt's paw, sending pleasurable shivers up the dark cats back. **"Oh Lionblaze, what is Heathertail missing?"** He sneered, then pulled out the plant and his claws, making Lionblaze shudder. **"Now, for the real fun."** Breezepelt parted Lionblaze's crack, and dove in with his muzzle, licking up the blood and the bush sap.

" **OHH STARCLAN BREEZEPELT!"** Lionblaze felt his testes tighten, waiting for the perfect moment to offload. **"BREEZEPELT! I'M GOING TO C-"** The golden warrior came on the forest floor, sending the white liquid splashing around his paws. Breezepelt removed his muzzle, which suppressed a sigh from Lionblaze.

" **You like that? You bastard."** He wiped the blood off his muzzle with his paw, then climbed on top of Lionblaze. **"Here we go!"** He yowled, before thrusting into Lionblaze as fast as he would do with a shecat. Lionblaze's stomach clenched as his hind legs were lifted off the ground, and Breezepelt's claws hooked into his hips harder.

" **MORE! FASTER! FUCK BREEZEPELT! FUCK!"** Breezepelt rode Lionblaze with the biggest smirk on his face.

" **YOU LIKE THAT? YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS YOUR SLUTTY MOM? YEAH! I THOUGHT SO!"** The black cat felt himself tighten, and his shaft exploded inside of Lionblaze's ass.

" **RIDE ME BREEZEPELT! FASTER! HARDER! OHHHH FUCK!"** Lionblaze felt like collapsing; not from pain, but from pleasure. He yowled in bliss, his eyes glazed with lust.

This went on for quite a while, until Breezepelt fell off his brother's hind. **"MORE BREEZEPELT!"** Lionblaze screamed, wiggling his ass. Breezepelt was exhausted, and all the mating had loosened the bush enough so Lionblaze could escape if he wanted. The golden warrior climbed out of the thorns, and looked at the dark Tom seductively, who had his legs spread and was fondling his sacs. Lionblaze licked his lips and jumped on the Tom, their tomhood's clashing for a moment, earning grunts from both cats, until Lionblazesat up on the exhausted Breezepelt's hips. He slid himself down onto Breezepelt's dick, and the black Tom moaned. **"LIONBLAZE YOU'RE SO TIGHT! I'M GOING TO-"** A Loud squelch was heard, and Breezepelt's load shot into Lionblaze's ass.

" **OH BREEZEPELT! YOUR DICK IS SO LARGE!"** Lionblaze continued to grind on Breezepelt, until the black cat offloaded again.

" **TALK DIRTY TO ME YOU SLUT!"**

" **OH BREEZEPELT! MATE ME LIKE I'M HEATHERTAIL! FUCK ME HARDER! OH OH! YOUR DICK IS SO HUGE, IT'S ALL THE FOUR TREES AT ONCE! OH OH UGH!"** As he spoke, Lionblaze shot his seed in Breezepelt's face, who hungrily lapped it up, then decided to clean Lionblaze's shaft for him. **"OH BREEZEPELT!"** This made the dark Tom purr, vibrating on Lionblaze.

Breezepelt got bored of this, and wiggled from underneath Lionblaze, who continued to go up and down, even though there was no dick to go up and down on. **"If you tell ANYONE!"** Breezepelt spat, **"YOUR SLUTTY MOM WILL HAVE IT."** And like that, Breezepelt disappeared into the bush.


End file.
